Legend of Alex Sparda: Ocarina of Time
by Alex Sparda 'Void of Nothing
Summary: Alex Sparda, a 11 year old boy who is like a brother to young Link, but Alex's past is unknown to all. When evil begins to rise the past will be remember and True Darkness shall rise. This is The Legend of Alex Sparda.


Legend Of Alex Sparda: Ocarina of Time

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda series it is own by Nintendo, but I do own Alex Sparda.

_**Prologue:**_

When the sun cast its first rays onto the land of Hyrule, the Great Deku Tree stirred. Having never rested before in its whole life, it was a strange sensation to actually wake up with the rest of the forest. Strange and very troublesome at the same time. But, then again, the Great Deku Tree knew why. The events of last night were still fresh in its mind and the Great Deku Tree knew that the Wheels of Fate had been set into motion.

All it could do now was help them move along more smoothly.

Knowing that its power, and its life, was both very limited, the Great Deku Tree knew it was time to play its part and set into motion the events that would help protect the land of Hyrule from the coming storm.

Using some of its power, the Great Deku tree called out to the forest.

_**''Navi . . . ."**_

The voice was aged and wise, filled with the very vibrating power of wisdom of times beyond memory. The voice resounded through the forest, but was carried along through the roots and between the branches of the tall forest trees, picked up and whisked along by the wind, and reached the one it was addressed to with immediate and urgent clarity: the fairy known as Navi.

The tiny sprite was dancing between the boughs, reveling in life just like every other creature in the Kokiri Forest, when the summons of the guardian spirit of the woods, the Great Deku Tree, reached her. She stopped in mid-flight, and wheeled on his urgent call; all the creatures of the forest sprang from the Deku Tree, and thus they all obeyed his ancient and benevolent will. Her tiny wings pumped as she flew through the woods, wheeling and twisting between branches and trunks, zeroing in on his call and arriving in moments, with only the speed one of her kind could manage.

"Great Deku Tree?' she answered as she flew into his clearing, understanding the urgency in his voice. Rising above the grassy soil by the height of a hundred and more Kokiri, the Great Deku Tree was vast, like a tremendous pillar supporting the entire forest. His branches stretched off into the trees surrounding the clearing, melding with them and providing a solid green and brown canopy above the place he resided.

"I'm here, Great Deku Tree," she said.

"**Thou hast wasted no time, as always, dear Navi," **the Deku Tree spoke, his words resounding across the clearing and into Navi's heart. He did not speak audibly, but his will was carried through the forest that he had protected since time immemorial, and was sent into the hearts and minds of those he chose to speak with.

"I felt . . . When you called me, I could feel something was wrong," the sprite replied, drifting closer to the Deku Tree's front, where the bark was shaped into what vaguely resembled the wizened expression of an ancient man.

"**Thy instincts are correct, Navi,"** he responded. **"I require thy aid, for this is a task I cannot entrust to any fairy but that one I trust the most.** **Do you not sense it? Do you not sense the climate of evil that is descending upon our Realm?"**

Navi nodded. "Yes, Great Deku Tree, I have felt it."

**"Then you know what is happening. For so long, the Kokiri Forest has stood as a barrier keeping evil from reaching our land of Hyrule. I believe that the time has come for the boys without a fairy to begin their journey. You must find them and guide them to me. Fly, Navi, fly! The fate of the forest, no, the world, depends on them."**

Navi didn't waist any time. She quickly flew towards Kokiri Village as fast as her wings would carry her. She flew through the entire village but only came across Kokiri children who already had fairy partners. She was getting ready to start her search over again, when she noticed something out of place.

All the homes that she had seen so far were very well kept. But one, however, looked like it had been left to fall apart. Upon closer inspection, she saw that the house had been abused. Pieces of bark were missing and there were words written everywhere on it but Navi couldn't make out what they said.

Hoping for the best Navi flew towards the house where two boys sleep unaware of their future destiny


End file.
